Big Time Disappearance
by WindThrower65
Summary: A while has passed since the Teen Choice Awards and the guys find one day they're seemingly the only people left in existence. Everyone seems to have disappeared. They and a few others must figure out the mystery and try to survive in a post human world. This will be their biggest challenge yet. Contains Jendall, Lomille, Jucy and slightly Gustavo/Kelly


Kendall Knight sat up in bed and yawned before sleepily rubbing his eyes. He kicked away the blankets and ran a hand through his messy mop of dirty blond hair. He was clad in a ragged grey t shirt and an old pair of threadbare sleeping shorts. He glanced lazily around the cluttered space around his bed. Sunlight poured through the windows and illuminated the cascade of objects and personal items that littered the polished wooden floor including crumpled sports magazines, rank smelling boxes of takeaway food and various dishevelled clothes.

His ingenious but timid roommate, Logan Mitchell, lay neatly wrapped in the sheets and fast asleep while snoring softly. The pristine state of his side of the shared living quarters juxtaposed the cluttered fray of objects surrounding the hockey enthusiast's untidy bed. His clothes were all neatly folded inside his chest of drawers.

His rotatable plush chair had been neatly tucked into his desk and his mobile and wallet were lying on his bedside table with his anatomy, chemistry, geometry and physiology books neatly arranged on his shelf alongside several replicas of skeletons of extinct reptiles including Tyrannosaurus rex, an actual fossilized skull from a prehistoric human and a sculpture of Edward Jenner constructed from sun dried clay.

Edward Jenner was a renowned physician who lived during the seventeenth century and who was considered "the father of immunology" as Logan had described. He was the pioneer of the vaccine against smallpox and creator of the first recorded vaccination. Logan idolized the man and described as a historical figure on par with Napoleon, George Washington and Winston Churchill.

The sharp witted adolescent had constructed the sculpture over several weeks during sixth grade with painstaking attention to detail and was easily his prized possession. He had transported it from Minnesota to Los Angeles with him, embalmed in newspaper and safely tucked into his carryon bag. He had sworn to subject anyone who touched it without his permission to a week of silent treatment and Kendall did not doubt his gifted young band mate.

Two weeks had passed since the Teen Choice Awards in relative calm. Arthur Griffin had allowed the four teenage pop stars a brief interlude but recently he had personally visited the studio to collect his next track. Gustavo had panicked and frantically began writing a new song. He had been crankier lately due to the mounting pressure from Griffin and the company so had ordered the group to stay away from Rocque Records for two days.

Kelly had visited the apartment the day before to inform them that the song was completed and they had an appointment at the studio the next day to record the new track where Griffin would be present to rate the song himself. The chief executive officer was eccentric and fairly apathetic at times but sharp witted and professional. Kendall rolled his eyes and hopped out of bed. He trudged out to the bathroom and splashed icy water on his face, reanimating him from his comatose state. He lazily brushed his teeth then relieved himself and headed out to the main living area of the apartment. He was surprised to find the apartment silent and deserted.

Usually Carlos would be watching childish cartoons and wolfing down a bowl of sugar coated cereal topped with pieces of chocolate or James would be meticulously styling his hair or admiring himself in his beloved handheld mirror. The sports jockey shrugged and glanced over to the clock sitting on the kitchen counter. The digital display read 8:45. His eyes widened in alarm and he cursed vehemently before racing back to his living quarters and frantically shaking Logan.

"Logan! Wake up we're late!" He hollered.

The shy young mastermind jolted awake and reflexively lashed out, socking Kendall in the nose. The sports enthusiast reeled backwards as agonizing pain blossomed up his nose. He knew the skin would bruise. Logan had little practical experience in physical combat and often relied on his stronger friends to protect him from tormentors but knew various martial arts style forms and had sharp reflexes refined over many years of psychological trauma and physical torture inflicted upon him by pugnacious teenage delinquents and aggressive peers who envied his academic prowess

"Oh Kendall! I'm so sorry man!" Logan cried.

The brilliant young pop star scrambled out of bed and moved to assist his roommate.

"Don't worry its fine. I'll just grow a new nose." He mumbled scornfully in a caustic tone.

His words were obscure but discernible. The brainy teenager flinched as if bitten by a venomous serpent. A sharp pang of regret pierced the young hockey player's body and he sighed apologetically as he momentarily dismissed the sharp pain

"Look I'm sorry man." He murmured.

The intelligent adolescent merely shook his head and smiled kindly.

"Don't worry about it buddy." He replied.

"Here let me see." The aspiring doctor insisted.

Logan moved closer to inspect his injured friend

"No we're gonna be late! Look at the time!" He explained.

Logan glanced at his bedside clock. His pupils dilated with alarm and his face paled.

"We are so dead..." He whispered.

"I know! Now go wake James and Carlos. Try and make sure James doesn't spend the next two hours styling his hair and don't buy his line about rushing perfection. Gustavo is going to crucify us if we're late for this recording session. I bet Griffin will be there and Gustavo is always crankier when the CEO of all our butts is around and I'd rather not get screamed at because James wanted to douse himself in tanning spray and style his hair to look like a beauty queen. Get them up and down to the parking lot. I'm gonna get a tissue for my nose!" He

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" The sharp witted teenager questioned.

"I'll be fine! Now go!" He stressed.

Logan nodded and ran to rouse their slumbering friends.

"Wait!" Kendall called.

The rookie doctor stropped in his tracks and turned to him with an annoyed expression. Kendall gestured to him.

"You're still in your pjs!" He exclaimed.

The gifted young surgeon glanced down at himself and cringed. He reached into his chest of drawers for a fresh outfit. Kendall rolled his eyes at his friend for the second time.

Logan suddenly paused and stared intently at him. Kendall raised a bushy eyebrow. The awkward young genius merely gazed silently back at him

"What is it now?!" He cried.

"I can't change in front of you!" Logan protested.

Kendall sighed irritably and dashed to the bathroom where he grabbed toilet roll and held it to his nose to stem the river of crimson liquid dribbling from his nostrils. He tossed the bloodstained paper into the toilet bowl then raced back to his bed to see Logan had left. He threw on a clean shirt and changed into his jeans before rapidly digging through the pile of discarded items surrounding his bed until he located his battered sneakers.

Pulling on his shoes, he doused himself in deodorant to mask the pungent odour of stale sweat. He rapidly grabbed his wallet, cellphone and the keys and pulled some chocolate from the pantry because Carlos would be sure to be in a grumpy mood until he had eaten. He knew chocolate would only fuel the hyperactive prankster's imagination and would likely lead to various outrageous shenanigans over the course of the day and idiotic or risky stunts but at least the unadulterated adrenaline rush from the energy that the chocolate would unleash into his bloodstream would keep him alert and singing for a few hours under the sharp eye gaze of Arthur Griffin and the consistent glower of their volatile manager Gustavo Rocque and the cautious watch of Griffin's expressionless but menacing bodyguard Abdul.

A holler resounded from down the hallway and James burst from his living quarters in a dirty vest and loose shorts before sprinting to the bathroom. Logan exploded into view a minute later.

"James! Don't you go in that bathroom!" He hollered.

Logan dashed towards the self centred pop star.

"JAMES!" Kendall shrieked.

He ran to intercept his friend. James uttered a high pitched scream and ducked into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him. Logan and Kendall skidded to a halt outside as the bolt clicked into place.

"So close!" Logan said bitterly.

Kendall hammered on the door.

"James, we have half an hour to get to the studio and it's a forty minute drive to Rocque Records and it'll take even longer in rush hour in LA!" He shouted.

"You can't rush perfection Kendall. I'm the face of Big Time Rush!" The narcissistic adolescent shot back.

Kendall imitated violently strangling his friend. Logan eyed his friend with growing concern. Carlos suddenly stumbled out of the room bleary eyed and yawning wearing dishevelled pyjamas with his trusty plastic helmet strapped securely to his head. He had taken to adorning the headgear while sleeping or even while bathing after Logan's persistent attempts to dispose of the object.

"Guys why are we up so early?" He whined sleepily.

"Carlos! It's not early. It's 8:50!" Kendall shouted.

"We have to be at the studio for a recording session by 9:30 or Gustavo will destroy us!" Logan exclaimed.

"So let's go." The tanned adolescent replied.

"Do you notice someone really important missing?" Kendall questioned.

The sleepy teenager merely glanced around and shrugged casually.

"It was his idea to become a popstar?" Logan prompted.

Carlos merely shook his head and yawned again.

"James is in the bathroom!" Kendall exclaimed.

Carlos flinched visibly and scowled darkly at his blonde friend.

"No need to shout. You'll upset Helmet." He protested,

Logan rolled his eyes while Kendall swiftly turned his back on Carlos and banged on the door.

"We're gonna leave without you!" He warned.

"You and I both know you're ethical to do that!" He retaliated.

"JAMES, GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Kendall screamed.

Logan winced and dug a finger into his ear to massage his throbbing eardrum while Carlos pulled his helmet down over his face to hide like a tortoise retreating into its armoured shell. Kendall turned to his friends.

"Think of who can get James out of there!"

Carlos and Kendall stared intensely at Logan who sighed.

"Okay okay I'm thinking."

He turned away from his two long-time friends, closed his eyes, and massaged his temples and suddenly his eyes lit up. The wise young doctor spun around to face the headstrong hockey enthusiast and his hyperactive helmet wearing companion then grinned and snapped his fingers.

"We need Lucy Stone!" He declared.

"Logan that's genius! Carlos go get her!" Kendall instructed.

The helmet wearing teen nodded and raced out of the apartment while screaming a battle cry. He sprinted down the hallway and rushed up the stairs before skidding to a halt in front of the apartment labelled 2K. He inhaled then exhaled acutely to slow his racing heartbeat before thumping on the door.

A moment passed then the door opened and Lucy emerged clad in tight fitting denim jeans and a fashionable leather jacket and holding a bowl of lukewarm cereal. She smiled uncertainly at him.

"Hey Carlos is everything okay?" She asked.

"James is in the bathroom perfecting his hair but we need to be at Rocque Records in half an hour or otherwise our grumpy boss, Gustavo Rocque, is going to kill us!" He wailed.

"Show me" she muttered.

He grinned in a deranged manner than tapped his beloved helmet and raced back to the apartment while Lucy followed in close pursuit. The pair burst into the apartment and Kendall exhaled noisily and wiped his brow with relief.

"Listen James is in-"

"I got this." She replied.

She strode swiftly past the trio, walked up to the bathroom and rapped lightly on the door.

"I told you, you can't rush me. The ladies need to get a look at the face of Big Time Rush." James called back.

Logan rolled his eyes while Carlos smirked.

"James?" Lucy questioned.

Her tone was silky and affectionate yet had a rigid and harsh quality.

"LUCY!" James exclaimed.

The deafening crash of breaking glass resounded through the apartment followed by vehement cursing. A moment passed then the door swung open and nearly struck Logan who stumbled backwards and fell onto his rear.

"Ouch." He muttered.

James stumbled out with a panicked expression. The aspirational rock star folded her arms and glared darkly at her vain boyfriend. He waved at her and grinned uneasily before subtly glaring at Kendall, Logan and Carlos.

"No no see what I meant was-"

"Stop talking." She ordered.

He nodded and fell silent. Kendall, Carlos and Logan watched and grinned simultaneously at one another. They finally found someone who could curb James' self centred habits and lifestyle.

"I will forgive you if you put down that spray and go to the studio right now." She said.

James visibly recoiled and raised a hand in protest however she cut off his reply

"I could also just give you the silent treatment for a week." She suggested in a soft tone

However her eyes were cold and calculating. He cringed then nodded and dropped the spray. The metallic can clattered noisily against the wooden floor. Kendall glanced behind the materialistic pop star into the bathroom. The floor was cluttered with broken glass and tanning spray was smeared against the wall. He smirked and shook his head with disbelief.

"Let's go!" Logan suddenly shouted.

The four teenagers charged from the apartment while yelling hasty farewells to Lucy including James who turned and waved before Logan pushed him forwards. They raced down several winding flights of stairs and dashed through the lobby. The hotel manager, Mr Bitters, screamed at the group to slow down as they sprinted past the hand carved mahogany desk at reception however they paid no heed. They ran out to the parking lot and scrambled into their personal automobile before shutting all doors while Kendall turned the key in the ignition.

The engine roared into action and the four teenagers cheered before reversing out of the block and racing off in a smoky haze of gaseous pollutants. The motor vehicle cruised down the freeway and skidded to a halt outside the studio. The pop stars leapt from their vehicle, sprinted up the stone steps and burst through the revolving doors into the lobby.

They raced into the studio where their temperamental manager sat waiting at the audio controls.

"We're here!" Kendall gasped.

Logan checked the time on his cellphone.

"We're on time!" He added.

His devoted Afro American assistant, Kelly Wainright, sat at his side. She smiled and leaned forward to speak into the microphone.

"Great job guys. We're really proud that you made it on time today." She praised encouragingly

"Now warm up your voices and get in the booth because Griffin's gonna be here any minute!" Gustavo exclaimed sharply.

The four exhausted hockey enthusiasts stumbled into the booth and each donned their headphones.

"That was mean." James protested.

The trio shared sly yet inconspicuous glances and smirked at one another.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked innocently.

The self centred hockey player scowled at the others and turned to the music held that held their lyric sheets. Kendall glanced at Logan and Carlos and the trio smirked before triumphantly bumping their fists together.

Meanwhile outside the booth Kelly rolled her eyes before she angrily whacked the beefy music producer across the shoulder. He massaged his sore shoulder before he cast a questioning glare.

"What happened to your phase of being protective and caring towards them?" She questioned.

"I can't risk them messing up today. Griffin was so impressed by Big Time Rush getting him a purple rocket award at the Teen Choice Awards plus huge publicity thus increasing his profits through skyrocketing album sales that he wants us to release another album in four weeks before launching another worldwide tour this year with tour dates in Europe, Australia plus Canada. This fresh song will decide whether Griffin decides to let us launch another album." He explained.

"Where's my new hit?" Griffin suddenly questioned.

The pair jumped in alarm, before sinking back into their seats as the grungy chief executive producer at RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid abruptly entered the studio followed by his menacing bodyguard who clutched his black briefcase. He stared pointedly at them. "Dazzle me Gustavo." He ordered. The producer nodded uneasily then turned to face the group waiting in the noiseless recording booth where the reinforced concrete walls provided insulation against external noise and the bulletproof glass screen blocked out further noise from the audio controls. "Okay let's get started guys." He instructed. He hit the switch before a slow and somber tune resounded through the studio. The group exchanged glances as James began

_Step out the door and it feels like rain  
That's the sound, that's the sound on your windowpane  
Take to the streets but you can't ignore  
That's the sound, that's the sound, you're waiting for_

The others added their voices for the chorus

_If ever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
That's where you'll find me_

Kendall now took over

_God love your soul and your aching bones  
Take a breath, take a step, meet me down below  
Everyone's the same, our fingers to our toes  
We just can't get a ride, but we're on the road_

The entire group joined in

_If ever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
That's where you'll find me  
(Yeah)_

Carlos took his turn

_Lost till you're found, swim till you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love till you hate, strong till you break  
Know that we all fall down_

_If ever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
That's where you'll find me_

Logan added his voice

_Lost till you're found, swim till you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love till you hate, strong till you break  
Know that we all fall down_

The others all joined in again

_All fall down, all fall down  
All fall down, all fall down  
All fall down, all fall down_

_Lost till you're found, swim till you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love till you hate, strong till you break  
Know that we all fall down_

The beat died away as the song reached its end and the track cut off. Everyone looked anxiously to Griffin with a faraway expression in his eyes as though thinking acutely and seriously. At last he smiled broadly though the expression appeared distorted on his craggy and stoic face "It looks like Big Time Rush will be releasing a fourth album and another worldwide tour which will have tour dates booked on every continent this time!" Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall all cheered and slapped one another across the shoulders triumphantly. Kelly laughed and joyfully hugged Gustavo who smiled himself and returned the embrace. "Technically we won't be visiting every continent. There is no crowd to perform to in Antarctica thus it's the only major landmass on the planet humans haven't colonized yet" Logan corrected. The others rolled their eyes while Kendall clapped his ingenious friend on the shoulder. "Lighten up Logie because we're going on another worldwide tour." He announced proudly. "Yeah besides you don't want millions of fans finding out you're a nerd!" Carlos remarked flippantly. The gifted young mastermind merely rolled his eyes. "I've got to get new friends." He muttered However he threw an arm around James and his other arm around Kendall while James placed his arm around Carlos and the four friends shared a brief embrace. Kelly then spoke into the microphone. "That was great. You're done for today. You can go back to the Palm Woods now if you want." She praised. "Actually you dogs can take the rest of the week off to give Kelly and I time to write up some new songs for our fourth album and to book locations for our new tour!" Gustavo instructed. "Good work fellas!" Griffin said cheerfully. The group exchanged surprised glances at the gruff executive officer's kind remark before removing their headphones and exiting the studio. They got in their personal car and joined the long line of motorized vehicles on the busy freeway. Horns blared, tyres squealed against baking tarmac and loud angry voices filled the air as motorists voiced their frustrations and cursed one another. The group just reclined in their seats, rolled back the windows and enjoyed the warm sunshine as tracks from their album blared from the vehicle's speakers including _Worldwide, All Over Again _and_ This Is Our Someday _ Finally the stylish maroon car pulled into the parking bay of the Palm Woods Hotel and screeched to a halt before James cut the engine while the group clambered out and stretched their stiff limbs then they left their trusty vehicle in the designated parking space for their apartment. They passed the oddball janitor nicknamed Buddha Bob trimming the hedges in Palm Woods Park. The eccentric groundskeeper nodded respectfully and they waved to him. Stephanie King was sat on a bench sipping a fruity beverage while silently reading from a script. Carlos cringed as he recalled their brief romance which had sputtered out before they had even officially dated. James patted his shoulder sympathetically though luckily the young actress didn't notice them. The group then spotted Tyler playing with Lightning. The chubby teenager hurled a disc into the air and the spirited dog raced after it while barking enthusiastically. Logan stopped short to avoid tripping over the bounding canine as he raced past with his tongue lolling. He had learned the consequences of underestimating animals. The young actor waved to them and they returned the gesture. They soon reached the hotel itself and arrived at the pool. "Okay what do we do now?" Logan pondered. Suddenly Kendall caught sight of a familiar feminine figure sporting curly blonde hair and clutching a script exiting the hotel lobby. His eyes lit up and he waved enthusiastically to his girlfriend who spotted him and waved to him with a caring smile. He then grinned goofily at his band mates. "I dunno about you guys but I have a lunch date with Jo." He announced. He ran towards his sweetheart while she ran to him. They met and she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace while he wrapped his arms around her small frame and inhaled the intoxicating odor of her fragrant perfume as it mingled with the ripe fruity scent of her hair. "I missed you." She whispered into his shirt. He nodded and ran his hand soothingly through her blonde locks. She looked to him and he gazed into her tender brown eyes brimming with joy. She had been at a film set in the icy wastes of Alaska shooting scenes for her latest movie entitled_ Savage Instincts_. The plot centered on a deadly airborne virus leaked from a hidden biochemical laboratory in the wilderness. The virus affected the brains of animals within hundreds of miles including beloved family pets and sent them into a hyper aggressive state driven wild by bloodlust. Wildlife and birds swarmed out of the forest and zoo animals broke loose while suburban dogs and house cats savagely attacked their owners. The virus also triggered plant life to produce deadly toxic spores fatal to humans She starred as the leader of a band of close friends sheltering in a rented cabin and hiding from the crazed beasts roaming the local woods. The first case the friends witnessed had been the cabin owner's beloved stallion which brutally kicked its master to death then broke loose from its stall before bolting into the forest. Then a harmless variety of flower produced toxic spores that blinded and choked the cabin owner's fiancé. From there on all types of animals attacked the cabin while the group hunkered down, fortified the cabin, searched for potential weapons, stockpiled dwindling food reserves and tried to contact the authorities while monitoring Kurt's dog, a golden retriever, who was seemingly immune. The plot was clichéd and stereotypical and the special effects were questionable at certain points but she was finally back at the Palm Woods and reunited with her boyfriend. The pair gazed into one another's eyes before slowly leaning towards each other. Their lips met in a deep kiss filled with passion. He pulled her close while James, Logan and Carlos watched with matching smirks. The pair pulled apart and hugged. "Ready to go to that pizza place you love?" Kendall asked. "Lead the way Mr. Knight." She replied. "Your wish is my command Miss Taylor." He said in a slick tone. The pair held hands and strolled off towards the parking lot where the band's vehicle was parked. "That reminds me that I have to go to find Lucy and explain this morning's drama." James stated. "Go ahead lover boy." Logan teased. The self centered hockey player rolled his eyes but exited. Carlos slapped on his helmet. "I need to go find Mr. Bitters so I think of a prank to pull on him since Alexa isn't here." He said. The hyperactive thrill seeker raced off while Logan watched him go with an amused smirk. He suddenly spotted his favorite actress, Camille Roberts, approaching and waved. She strode up to him and kissed his cheek. "So are you ready to go to my audition?" She asked. "Sure but we'll need to get a ride since Kendall took the car." Logan answered. "I'll ask Buddha Bob to borrow his car." He suggested. "Doesn't he sleep in there?" She asked. "We'll clear it." He replied. "Is that really safe or hygienic?" She questioned. "I think we'll be okay this time." He answered casually. "I never thought I'd be the cautious one in this relationship." Camille joked. Logan rolled his eyes though he was smirking and the pair went in search of the oddball groundskeeper. They found him in the park carving a hedge into the shape of a cartoon character. "Isn't that Cosmo from the Fairly Odd Parents?" Logan questioned. The hairy janitor nodded proudly. "Aren't you a little old to be watching cartoons?" Camille questioned. "You have your hobbies and I have mine." He answered simply The pair exchanged bewildered looks. "Hey can we borrow your car?" Camille asked. "I suppose I could this one time." He mused. The pair grinned and thanked him before he led them to the parking lot. The rusty and beaten old camper van was clearly aging but roadworthy. He unlocked the door and revealed a makeshift bed in the back cluttered with several nature magazines, multiple pairs of clothes, a toilet plunger and multiple snacks stashed under the pillow. The vehicle smelt musty and stale and the adolescents wrinkled their noses. The janitor handed them the keys. "Here are the keys. Try to be back before dark. Take good care of Hotshot while you have him." He told them. The pair nodded slowly. Buddha Bob stroked the vehicle bonnet fondly before walking away. Logan took they keys and they climbed inside. Logan started the engine and the rickety van pulled out onto the highway. "It's not exactly romantic is it?" Camille asked,. "I'll take it to be with you and support you if you need me." He replied sweetly. She gazed adoringly at him. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. The young actress leaned against him and he sighed contentedly as they joined the mass of vehicles on the winding freeways of Los Angeles. James rushed up to the apartment where Lucy lived sand rapped lightly on the door. His heart thumped in his chest. He was anxious. He had spent months trying to win Lucy over originally top fuel his own ego but had later found himself becoming more and more attracted to the feisty rock star who defied him like no other girl had ever done before. He had been "exhilarated" as Logan would say when they kissed at the Teen Choice Awards and he might have lost his sweetheart due to one idiotic comment. "Who is it?" Lucy called. "It's the pizza guy!" He answered nervously. He heard muffled laughter from within and his nervousness increased. He fully expected her to reject him then humiliate him in some way. He barely had time to think about running away before the door swung open and his rock star girlfriend smirking at him with arms folded expectantly. His mouth suddenly dried and his mind went blank. He had completely the meticulously orchestrated speech he had constructed on his way up "Look please listen. I didn't mean what I said this morning. I love you Lucy Stone but I haven't been in a serious relationship before and I know I'm vain but-" "It's okay! I'm not mad." She assured him. His eyes widened with surprise. "You're not mad at me?" She shook her head "Then why did you act all peeved earlier?" "I knew it was the only way to get you to the studio on time." She replied proudly. He rolled his eyes. "The guys put you up to this right?" He questioned. "I won't name names but let's say I and your friend have one thing in common." "What?" "We both love headgear." He frowned in confusion then realization struck him. Understanding dawned in his eyes.

"Carlos!" He exclaimed. She merely smirked. He growled and made a mental note to confront his hyperactive band mate. "I'm gonna kill him." He muttered. "I'm not mad so don't worry now I believe you have a daredevil friend you plan to kill." She assured He nodded then smiled at her and the pair kissed briefly before he sprinted off down the hallway to apartment 2J to look for Carlos to beat him up. Lucy watched him go with an amused smirk before returning to her apartment. Carlos was sprawled upon the comfy orange couch in the apartment with a bag of crisps. Lightning was resting at his feet and whining occasionally. He had found the friendly dog roaming the park searching for companionship as Tyler had had to avoid his mother and the dog's trainer had yet to return so Carlos took him under his trainer called. He sat petting the panting dog laying at his feet while watching his favorite television programme_ Avatar The Last Air Bender _which centered around a young hero born in a mystical world of four nations where the citizens of each nation had telepathic ability to manipulate the elements of earth, water, air and fire by psychokinetic means. The world was also inhabited by spirit beings and hybridized animals. One individual was born each generation with the ability to wield control of all four elements who kept peace in the world but the latest Avatar was named Aang who was a twelve year old boy with air bending powers and couldn't accept the burden of his destiny.

He ran away on his beloved flying bison, Appa, when they ran into a storm and were knocked underwater. Aang used his powers to trap them in an icy sphere where the two remained in a state of suspended animation for a hundred years while the Fire Nation waged war on the other kingdoms with energy from a comet and began by destroying all the Air Nomads while looking for Aang who was the only one powerful enough to stop the war. A young girl named Katara and her older brother Sokka from the South Pole accidentally freed Aang and his flying pet. The boy soon learned of the genocide of his race and accepted his destiny to master the other elements and end the war with help from Katara, Sokka and Appa who would accompany him. He watched the series since it first aired on television and hadn't missed a single episode. The other guys had watched several episodes with him and appreciated it as a decent series but declared it as too childish. He loved it though. The show had fluid animation, excellent messages, intriguing characters, deep mythology and interesting animals like the spirit world or the hybrid animals. Carlos was not very sharp witted or academically gifted like Logan but he did think deeply contrary to most people's opinions. He watched _Avatar_ because it was developed, mature and exotic. His favorite element was air due to its potential power and ferocity as demonstrated powerfully in the episode "The Desert" when Aang had whipped up a raging dust storm in the desert after confronting the bandits who kidnapped his beloved pet, Appa, by subduing him with ropes and sold him to traders but also due to the monks' philosophies of peace, love and kindness before aggression which was one of the codes that he himself lived by. Their moral integrity therefore made their massacre all the sadder. He knew why Aang loved Appa so much. The flying bison was the last one in existence like Aang himself and a beloved pet plus the only friend Aang had from his carefree life before his people were massacred. His pet flying lemur, Momo, was the only other survivor and together the three of them were living relics of a bygone age. The other air monks were long dead while the flying bison and winged lemurs that roamed the mountains in Aang's time were slaughtered in the genocide. The army purged everything living in the temples. Aang had even discovered the decomposing skeletal figures of his parental figure, Gyatso, in the ruins surrounded by the bodies of soldiers, a poignant reminder of the violent fate that befell the monks who had raised him. The loss of Appa symbolized the near loss of every tie to his culture and a friend he had known since childhood. Carlos empathized with him. He had owned a golden retriever named Sparky while growing up. His father had found the skinny and trembling puppy roaming the streets in search of food while driving home in his patrol car one night. His father had owned a German shepherd as he had been raised on a farm where dogs protected the livestock at night from intruders and knew his son loved dogs due to their devotion and as a cop he had to defend the innocent. He had brought the puppy home whereupon his son became ecstatic. The dog was bathed, brushed then fed a hearty meal. They bought him a bed, collar, toys and named him. Mr. Garcia had been delighted to see his son so happy. Carlos adored his new best friend as he had often found it difficult to socialize with other kids as they found his boundless energy tiring and his friendliness overbearing. He had finally found a true friend. He later met two new best friends, Kendall Knight and James Diamond, in kindergarten and later a shy boy named Logan Mitchell joined their crew. They loved Sparky too and often played him in Carlos' yard. He shared fourteen wonderful years with the enthusiastic dog before time caught up with the pair and passed away peacefully in Carlos' arms one night at the veterinary practice. He had been absolutely devastated and felt he had lost his purpose in life. His parents supported him as best as they could and offered him a new puppy or any other pet but he refused. He buried him in the backyard and entered a deep depression. His friends always stuck by him and tried desperately to encourage him and eventually he recovered and moved on however he would never forget about his childhood dog. Therefore he understood Aang's pain over losing Appa. His favorite character was Aang due to his carefree personality and his forgiving nature in spite of all the trauma and pain he had suffered like the loss of his civilization while his other prefereed characters were Appa due to his docility in spite of his brute strength as well as his fierce loyalty to Aang and he liked Momo due to its bouncy nature. Suddenly the door flew open and James stormed in looking unhappy. Carlos was snapped out of his thoughts, dropped his snack and grabbed a hockey stick to defend himself if need be. Meanwhile Lightning leapt up and barked with teeth bared and ready to defend Carlos. James stopped and glanced warily at the growling dog. Carlos signaled to Lightning to relax and the canine backed off. "Why did you get Lucy mad at me this morning?" He demanded. "I only told her that we needed a way to get out of the bathroom!" He explained. "I thought I was gonna lose her!" James exclaimed. "I'm sorry!" Carlos shouted. James looked away with an annoyed expression but slowly his expression softened and he looked to his friend who gazed sadly at him. "Fine I will forgive you but you're paying the bill at our next date." He stated. Carlos nodded willingly and felt glad James had forgiven him. The teenage pop star sat down on the sofa, gazed at the television screen and chuckled. Lightning lay back down. "Haven't you seen this episode like a billion times?" He questioned. "Quiet! Aang is about to get Appa back!" He exclaimed.

James merely chuckled and sat back to watch. Suddenly the door opened again and Kendall entered the apartment looking dazed with lipstick on his face. James and Carlos snickered. Lightning got up and yelped and snapped him out of his dreamy state. He frowned at his two snickering friends and he could swear that even the dog was staring at him oddly. "What?" He asked.

"You and Jo had fun then." Carlos commented. Kendall frowned then glanced at his reflection in the transparent glass door of the refrigerator and cringed before frantically wiping his face with his sleeve while James and Carlos howled with laughter and excited Lightning who started barking. He scowled at the pair. "Thanks guys." He said sarcastically. James saluted him mockingly while Lightning stretched at their feet and yawned not that the excitement was over. He rolled his eyes and retreated to his living quarters with laughter ringing in his ears. He had indeed had wonderful afternoon with Jo. They ate lunch while sharing food and stealing kisses occasionally before they relaxed together in Palm Woods Park and gazed at the clouds before kissing then sadly the studio had contacted Jo regarding filming scenes for her television series and she had reluctantly got into the limousine with her agent. Kendall felt exhilarated. He regretted not checking his face before entering the apartment. Carlos and James couldn't keep a secret. Every resident at the Palm Woods including Jo and she would be as embarrassed as him. He sighed irritably, grabbed a pool noodle and quickly exited via the back door and headed down the fire escape to avoid his immature best friends in the living room. The pair heard the back door slamming shut and chuckled. "We're gonna tell everyone we know right?" Carlos asked "Duh!" James answered.

The two friends chuckled gormlessly and Lightning yapped in agreement. Carlos reached down and scratched the dog's head affectionately. Logan soon returned from his date with Camille looking delighted but lacking any signs of his date. Kendall returned from the pool a few hours later and Mrs. Knight and Katie returned from their shopping trip at the mall. The unusual family sat down together and ate dinner. Mrs. Knight was surprised to find a dog running around the apartment but allowed him to stay after realizing it was Lightning much to Carlos' joy.

James and Carlos spilled Kendall's secret to which his friends all laughed at his expense and his sister taunted him while his mother admonished him on appropriate behavior in public even when with his girlfriend mortifying Kendall. All in all it had been an uneventful day at the Palm Woods however the next day would prove to be the biggest dilemma the group had faced in their entire lives

16


End file.
